Literature of Aya
Books The Annal of Dooms The legendary tome of Orlsuth's that is said to contain the fate and history of every living being to have lived or that ever will live, including gods. Many throughout history have hungered for the supposed extant copies or excerpts that discovered by mortals throughout history, desperately hoping to change their fate with its information. Most believe that due to Orlsuth's secrecy, the idea of such things being allowed into mortal hands is nonsense. The Arcanopus AR-can-OH-pus The legendary tome belonging to the god Halith; it is said to contain every spell that ever was and ever will be written. It is said that particularly exemplary mages have been blessed throughout history with a spell that appeared in their own books, to be attached to their name for all posterity. The Othogguron A legendary tome of Othogguroth's said to be nigh impossible to find and to contain ciphered secrets so powerful that lesser minds destroyed nearly all copies for fear of their contents' threat to established powers. Some say, however, that to even be in the presence of the book is dangerous, for its mere presence preys upon curiosity, drawing innocents in to a doom of madness and obsession with deciphering its pages. Yarns of Helflin Poems The Lay of Hothgar The epic saga of the Ysvenian Hothgar and how he traversed the Gods' Maw and Godswater to find far-flung, undiscovered lands; became the only known mortal being to discover a Cilcanshee egg and subsequently befriend the new hatchling; and brought it back to his people to bless them with good fortune. The Luthirilinga "Untitled," by Grand Scop Aiikwa Iiriki This lay was first presented to the court and people of Rheene, Adara during festivities commemorating the end of the Rygild-Adara war. Unfortunately, it was soon overshadowed by the outbreak of the disastrous Massacre of Fiends later that same day. I 1 O Karala, whose wingbeats mountains break, 2 And yet whose voice can soothe the seas, 3 Pray, these words are yours to take, 4 Please wend them to the ones in need. 5 And Luthiri, whose art is sole, whose soul is art, 6 Pray let these words both reach the heart 7 And aid the song, the theme impart. II 1 Thus this blesséd tale of woe I weave – 2 What reckless wrath hath wrought, 3 What vengeance paid hath bought, 4 And the punishment that hate receive: III 1 In ages gone and days long past 2 There were a people two: 3 One who dwelt beneath the sun, 4 The other, darkness true. IV 1 But though they in the darkness dwelt 2 Not all of darkness be, 3 Nor those who worshipped in the sun 4 Were all of purity. V 1 And yet the light chained beasts so great 2 That mighty empires they could break, 3 But lived in love with those of dark 4 Whose cities’ beauty breath would take. VI 1 But lo, does not naked splendor draw 2 The hearts of deepest greed? 3 And so it was that demons dared 4 To sate their gnawing need. VII 1 Of these demons there were two, 2 They took of souls and lives so free, 3 There was no counting of their sins – 4 They gorged with gruesome glee. VIII 1 But soon the people knew their wrongs 2 And vowed to end their plight; 3 The souls of light and souls of night 4 Made pacts to end the bitter blight. IX 1 Of the two they conquered one 2 And left its skin staked in the sun 3 To show that of such sick’ning sin 4 They would consent of none. X 1 But hearken now, all, unto me, 2 For even darkest heart of love may know, 3 And when that life is lost too soon, 4 Does hungry wrath and hatred grow. XI 1 O, such sorrow stoked this demon's ire 2 That ruin became his heart's desire, 3 And so he took his lover’s lonely vessel 4 To fuse and forge a weapon dreadful. XII 1 So that he might then craft the blade, 2 All dark gods the demon bade: 3 He conjured fiends and all crude curses, 4 He hexed and howled the vilest verses, 5 But just one ven’mous voice was had: XIII 1 The Lord of Lies had heard his plea, 2 And in the cruel one's mind 3 A plan so foul he did unfold 4 The demon’s glee had made him blind, 5 To quiet truths he left untold. XIV 1 Forsooth, the weapon made 2 Was a dreadful devil's blade, 3 For never could it fail 4 To cut through bone 5 Or even stone, 6 And rend the mortal veil. 7 Forged of vengeance, tempered with hate, 8 To take all life would be its fate, 9 A cage for souls 10 Whose spite ne’er dulls; 11 Such is the end 12 For all who stand 13 Before the Devil’s Brand. XV 1 The demon took this brand of doom, 2 And wearing the ways of others as before, 3 Lured the lords of light and gloom 4 To traps that spread the seeds of war. XVI 1 And once the former friends desired to fight, 2 The demon deemed the time was right; 3 He gave the blade unto the lord of light 4 To catch and kill the king of night. XVII 1 Upon the field the mortals met, 2 And the baneful blade did as was meant. 3 For as the Devil's Brand did sing and drone 4 With woeful tears did angels moan, 5 As the souls of all with hate were rent. XVIII 1 And as they fell upon the ground 2 The demon beamed with joyful bliss 3 At the blood and broken souls 4 Of those once pure with innocence. XIX 1 Then the damnéd demon thought 2 Of the power he had bought 3 With the wicked weapon that he wrought: 4 "None alive before me’d stand," said he, 5 "A lord of all the land I’d be!" 6 And as he drew the blade of his desire 7 His eyes did bulge with painful fire. XX 1 He realized then his own fit fate: 2 What he brought with his own hate 3 Was a wiser wish he’d ne’er unmake, 4 For the latest soul the blade did take 5 Begged with their final breath 6 That he who worked the war meet death. XXI 1 And as the demon's soul was trapped therein, 2 The Lord of Lies did laugh within, 3 For the plans that he had laid 4 And discord had been fully played. 5 For what the demon missed in misused ire 6 Was that the price of hate is fire, 7 No matter the dress of its desire. Tears upon Nirnilan Zephyrs of Spring Section heading Write the second section of your page here.